Ape World (NW Episode 3.12)
Ape World is the twelfth episode of the third season of Primeval:New World. Synopsis A mysterious creature attacks Britannia Beach Mine alarming the team to a serious threat,meanwhile is Sonia ready to return to work,following her time of. Plot In Britannia Beach Mine,an anomaly opens then a man sees it then a mysterious creature appears (via a shadow) attacking and severely injuring him. At Cross Photonics,Sonia is telling Toby about her time of,whilst the men are playing darts just as Howard is about if throw his dart,the detector goes of annoying him. In the car park the team are heading to their cars to see two teenagers flattening the tyres,they race over to the cars but the boys runaway,they then realise that only one of the fans have been flattened but it's the one Mac,Howard and Toby is to drive in so Jay and Sonia head their as fast as they can. Whilst driving their car,Jay asks Sonia about her time of,where she says that her mother's cancer could be terminal but is unsure at this current moment,just as Jay is about to comment,they arrive at the mine where people are running scared. They then go into the mine where they then see the man severely injured by the his attack,Sonia then phones Toby where an ambulance soon arrives along with the team,Toby then hacks the CCTV where the team discover a Gigantopithicus has came through confusing Jay,then as they exit the Gigantopithicus attacks them but it retreats back to the anomaly where it flees back into a Chinese forest. 10 Minutes later the team are preparing to lock the anomaly as Toby checks the creature database to discover the previous incursion that the Gigantopithicus got involved in with the London team when the turned into Yeti,then they gears screams to discover a woman unconscious but not severely injured much to Jay's relief ,she is helicoptered to hospital where the team decide to do a full sweep of the area to make sure no more creatures are around. In a nearby forest the team a doing a full sweep of the area,they then hear rustling in the bushes but it's only a Lynx much to Sonia's relief,then put of nowhere a Gigantopithicus attacks the team taking by surprise,it then attacks Mac dislocating his shoulder,Toby then fires an EMD shot and it flees back to the Britannia Beach mine anomaly,Mac is then rushed to hospital where Toby arranges for Sam to meet him,the four remaining members of the team then head back to the anomaly (although helicopters still remain),when they arrive the pulse of the anomaly begins to weaken which means the anomaly will close,then Sonia's purse goes through causing her to go through after it followed by Jay,she then find it in a small crack in a rock then returns but bombs into Jay they then go back to the anomaly to find a clear rock face which means the anomaly has closed.At Britannia Beach, Howard and Toby are in a state of shock about being Jay and Sonia being trapped in the past and desperately try to detect anomaly more anomaly but are upset to discover none. At a lake in prehistoric China,Jay and Sonia arrive there to soften up and prepare to make camp but they hear something moving in the bushes and decide to move elsewhere. In the present,Toby and Howard go back to Cross Photonics where they are angry over what has happened,Toby contacts the British team to tell them to keep and eye for Jay and Sonia,they decide that they can only be patient and wait and see and hope. In China a Gigantopithicus attacks Jay and Sonia but Jay find a sharp log that can act as a spear so attacks it injuring it and it flees. Later as the night draws nearer they find a tents, this puzzles both of them but decide it is the only option they have and sleep in the tents. In the Present,Howard and Toby are annoyed that they are still waiting then they hear the door open and see Mac come through and react with complete shock but insists he is fine much to Toby happiness,Mac then on the TV and is shocked to hear of a serious crash on a nearby motorway that was caused by a creature so the three go there to discover a Gigantopithicus there so fire EMDs and is falls unconscious through some motorway railings into a river,but the team are desperate to try and get it back through an anomaly once on opens to it's time period so it's a race against time to stop it drowning. In prehistoric China,Jay and Sonia wake up to discover two men pouring water over the fire they lighted and another one holding a gun up at them,they then say that they have wrongfully trespassed into their property much to Jay's anger they are then tied up and left out on alone next to a tree just as a Gigantopithecus comes along. In the present a Project Magnet air squad arrive to air lift the Gigantopithecus out of the water into dry land then as the scuba divers attach he ropes to the creature they lift it out of the water but the ropes brake and the Gigantopithecus falls back into the water this angers Toby. In China Jay manages to use his hand skills to break free and free Sonia but one of the men raise their gun and are ready to fire when the Gigantopithecus attacks him killing him,this gives them the chance to escape.Then Sonia trips up over a vine and sprains her ankle then another one of the men finds them and tries to shoot them just as he is abut to do it he is shoot dead by the third man who tells them that he was held hostage by them,they then relies that he was on their side all along. In the present,the Gigantopithecus is starting to die but more scuba diving team arrive and attach more stronger ropes and it rises from out of the water onto dry land,Toby attempts to try and thing of a way to remove the water from it's lungs then Mac suggests a cleaning vacuum which makes Toby happy. In prehistoric China,the team see several anomalies in a type of Spaghetti Junction they then go through a anomaly onto a mud field they then treed through the thick mud onto a big ash island where but a volcano erupts forcing the Jay,Sonia and the third man who reveals his name is Jason he then sees a big figure in the distance but the confusion forces him to dismiss it and move on,Sonia then spots footprints and they realises that it must belong to a Gigantopithecus and the hurry to the anomaly and the Gigantopithecus comes through the three then stand their ground Jason then stands against a cliff face then the Gigantopithecus charges at them it trips over a rock and flies straight into Jason and they both go over the cliff face much to Jay and Sonia's horror,upsetting them they then go down to the bottom of the cliff and try to find Jason's body but they can not find him assuming that he has not died after all and they he has wandered of. About an hour later they arrive at a stream and see several big Gigantopithecus fighting for several females,then a shiny glow appears downstream and they follow it assuming it's an anomaly. In the present the vacuum is inserted into the Gigantopithecus throat and the water suffocating it is removed by the vacuum but then blood also then the ape starts to shake but is then okay a big camera is then inserted into it's throat to make sure everything is okay and it is then given the all clear and is then take to a Project Magnet creature facility,leaving Toby to think of a cover story. In the past,Jay and Sonia go downstream to discover it is an anomaly that is really really big and shiny and they go through it to discover that they are in northern America confusing them but making them happy at the same time,but their happiness is short lived when they see a newspaper that is dated 23/4/14 and are shocked to learn that they have returned a six months early and they would not have joined the team at that point,so decide to return through the anomaly but it closes angering them,so they decide they have no other alternative but to wait for six months. Six months later back in Vancouver,the Britannia Beach Mine anomaly reopens,and the team are alerted to the incursion they arrive with the Gigantopithecus and wait for Jay and Sonia but nothing and let the Gigantopithecus back through and wait again but still nothing so decide to leave as the anomaly closes. In America,Jay and Sonia get ready to return to Vancouver. Characters *Jay Cross *Sonia Lawn *Toby Nance *Mac Rendall *Howard Kanan *Samantha Sedaris (Mentioned) Creatures *Gigantopithecus *Stygimoloch Setting *Cross Photonics (The Tank) *Prehistoric China *Britannia Beach Mine *Northern America *Forest Cancelled Story Idea Initially it was intended for this story to be set entirely in Cross Photonics and the Stygimoloch escapes and wrecks the Tank.But this was changed when it was deemed wrong to kill the Stygimoloch of.However the script was kept for a future episode. Trivia *This is the first episode of Primeval:New World to be over the traditional 45 minute episode length.At being 50 minutes long it is the longest episode in all the Primeval franchise. Gallery Gigwe.jpg|The Gigantopithecus drowns S3p12.jpg|The Poster for the episode Gie.jpg|The Gigantopithecus Tent.jpg|The Three men's tent Category:Primeval: The Reboot Category:Primeval: New World Category:New World,Series 3 Episodes Category:Cancelled story ideas